sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Boom (piosenka)
Ten artykuł dotyczy piosenki z gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Zobacz też inne znaczenia tego wyrażenia. 'Sonic Boom' – piosenka przewodnia północnoamerykańskiej wersji gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Pojawia się w czołówce gry, oraz w zremiksowanej wersji w zakończeniu. Utwór został skomponowany przez Spencera Nilse, a wykonany przez zespół Pastiche: Sandy Cressman, Jenny Meltzer i Becky West. Oryginalny utwór z czołówki może być odblokowany w grze Sonic Generations. Crush 40, we współpracy z Alexem Makhloufem, stworzyli własny remiks tej piosenki, który pierwszy raz zaprezentowano na imprezie Sonic Boom, organizowanej przez Sega z okazji zbliżających się 20 urodzin serii. Utwór pojawił się w albumie Sonic the Hedgehog CD Original Soundtrack 20th Anniversary Edition. Tekst Czołówka :If you're strong :You can fly :You can reach the other side :Of the rainbowSonic może sprostać każdemu wyzwaniu, jeśli w siebie uwierzy. :It's all right :Take a chance''Sonic zawsze przyjmuje nowe wyzwania. :''Cause there is no circumstance :That you can't handle''Sonic może poradzić sobie ze wszystkim co stanie na jego drodze. :''When you use your mind :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)''Sonic musi ocalić Małą Planetę przed podbiciem jej przez Eggmana. :''Through the dark :To the light :It's a supersonic fight :Got to keep it goin' ''Walka z Sonica z Metal Soniciem.Sonic uwielbia bieganie. :''Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Zakończenie :If you're strong, :you can fly :You can reach the other side :Of the rainbow :It's all right, take a chance :Cause there is no circumstance :That you can't handle :When you use your mind :Mr. Bad's :Got it good :But this ain't his neighborhood :He's taking over, no, no''Eggman zamierza podbić Małą Planetę, obcą ziemię, która nie należy do niego. :''Time is now :He can't hide :Find the power deep inside :And make it happen''Sonic wykorzystuje moc Kamieni Czasu do podróży w czasie. :''Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Take it all the way!) :Make your move :Break it out :That's what life is all about :It's your adventure :Through the dark :To the light :It's a supersonic flight :Got to keep it goin' '' :''Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Take it all the way!) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Wersja Crush 40 :If you're strong :You can fly :You can reach the other side :Of the rainbow :It's all right :Take a chance :Cause there is no circumstance :That you can't handle :When you use your mind :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, whoa :Time is now :He can't hide :Find the power deep inside :And make it happen :Make it happen :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Whoa :You ready? (Tylko w wersji na żywo, granej podczas imprezy Sonic Boom z 2011 roku. W późniejszych wersjach piosenki, ten wers nie występuje.) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) :Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, yeah Powiązania z postacią Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD